


Black Reminder

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui's little black bow was a very precious item to her; this Takumi knew so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Reminder

 “Aren’t you the prettiest prince I’ve ever seen?”  
  
 Kamui stifled a snort at the sight of his eyes rolling.  
  
 “This is ridiculous.” Sourly he mumbled, lower lip then shamelessly jutted out. Despite his silent protest, not once did Takumi unclip the black bow off his hair. Legs stretched forward and toes wiggling lightly, he tapped his fingers on her waist and back.  
  
 Finally a giggle bubbled out of those rosy red lips.  
  
 “You don’t look ridiculous, dear.” Comfortably shifting her position on his lap, Kamui traced the black bow. Her legs wrapped and squeezed around his waist, hip then mindlessly grinding back and forth until his grumbles turned to groans.  
  
 He then gently bumped his forehead against hers. “Yes I do…” The more he spoke, the more breathily he sounded. Nude lips quivered slightly, Takumi pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  
  
 Then again.  
  
 And again. And again.  
  
 “Mmm…” Her eyes closed the moment he leaned closer, Kamui curled a cheeky smile. “Someone’s lovable tonight…” The curve of her mouth widening after each breath, she slid her hands around his neck, slender fingers playfully threading through the soft, silver locks.  
  
 His response was a low growl.  
  
 “I’m always lovable…” Like a child he grumbled, though lips now forming a grin of his own. Eyes just as closed – mostly at the fact that if he ever opened them soon, he would witness that sultry smile of hers that could definitely turn his heart into mush – Takumi gingerly brushed the tip of her nose with his own. “I love you…” The honest confession poured from his heart and soul, Takumi tightened his embrace around her waist.  
  
 “I love you…” Again he whispered. “I love you…” Again he kissed her lips.  
  
 While her reply wasn’t actually verbal, Takumi was more than happy to know her feelings through the return of his kiss.  
  
 Slim fingers curled around his silver locks, Kamui tilted her head slightly and pressed deeper. Her hip arched forward. Her chest bumped against his. Her smile broken to a tiny gape, the Nohr noble brushed his upper lip with her tongue, sheepishly yet boldly asking for his entrance.  
  
 She almost giggled once she felt his mouth opening.  
  
 A low moan accidentally slipping out, Kamui slipped her tongue. In a matter of seconds, she found his own, gently turning and caressing the warm organ until air hovered in their lungs. As quickly as they broke the kiss, it was just as swiftly they pressed another deeper, more passionate one.  
  
 “Mm- _aah…_ ” It was his turn to moan, the quivering tone swallowed into her mouth. _Mmchu, mmchu,_ he parted and pressed. Face now flushed right to the tips of his ears, Takumi placed one hand on the back of her head and carefully pulled her closer, shamelessly kissed harder.  
  
 She felt his adoration. She felt his desperation.  
  
  _Pop._ Finally they parted a few inches away. Silent, heavy gasps slurred out of gaping mouths. A hint of drool could be felt staining the corner of her warm lips, and Kamui could feel her face burn so bright at the thought that some of it was his.  
  
 Without a single word, Takumi once again rested his forehead on her right shoulder.  
  
 “I love you…”  
  
 His confession was a husky, wheezy whisper.  
  
 Shivers ran down her spine at his passionate behaviour. And jolts continued to prickle her body as so when she felt warm lips peppering the crook of her neck.  
  
 After what felt like hours of keeping her breath, Kamui burst out a ticklish giggle.  
  
 “I love you too…” Hands softly patting his head, she turned her head and pressed a chaste kiss to his silky, silver hair. “I love you so, so much, my prettiest prince!”  
  
 She bit back a smile to hear his chuckle.  
  
—  
  
 The black bow felt cold in his hands.  
  
 Gently he stroke the silky material with his right thumb. Silence echoed heavily inside the bedchamber. Darkness consumed every single space inside the cold room.  
  
 And yet, moonlight still poured through the room’s window, dimly lighting the place until he could make-do of the shape in his hands.  
  
 His grip started to loosen.  
  
 Not once did Takumi utter a peep. Not once did he croak a voice. Nude lips were pressed to a straight line. Nude lips were as dry as they could be.  
  
 However, his eyes were still wet, too wet, tears filling each corner until vision blurred to a flurry mess of images.  
  
 Under the dim glow of the moonlight, he saw the black bow. Under the dim glow of the moonlight, he saw the bow being clipped into her soft, royal blue hair. Under the dim glow of the moonlight, he saw her radiant smile.  
  
 Under the dim glow of the moonlight, he saw her body being splotched in flesh and blood.  
  
  _Drip…drip…_  
  
 Not once did he look away. Not once did he push the tears back.  
  
  _Ne-ed…_ Since voice had long been strained and harsh from the constant shrieking, all words that could be managed only echoed in his broken mind. _N…N-Need…_ His body began to tremble. His skin began to prickle.  
  
 Under the dim glow of the moonlight, he saw her crimson, hollow eyes.  
  
 “I-ne-d y-y-o…u…” Finally, breathily he croaked. “I-I n…n…e-eed y-y…ou-” Weakly, desperately he kissed the black bow.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> was it necessary for me to write that second scene? no
> 
> did i listen to myself anyways? also no


End file.
